1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an assembly composed of a tool, a handling apparatus and a quick coupling device between tool and apparatus.
2) Background Art
The Applicant of the present invention has filed, on 8 Mar. 2011, Patent Application EP2378004 related to a quick coupling device to connect a tool to a handling apparatus, such as the arm of an excavator.
Such device successfully operates for the application for which it is provided: in time, however, it has been discovered that its operation could be highly improved as regards accuracy and operating quickness; moreover, it has been noted that such device could be used in rather different and wider application fields with respect to excavators, such as for example agriculture.
Documents EP-A1-1 353 011 and US-A1-2009/255151 respectively disclose a quick coupling device according to part of the preamble of Claim 1, and an apparatus equipped with a hydraulic connection circuit.